


Listening Devices

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: From A Goodnight Kiss [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi, by Keelywolfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Keelywolfe--For those curious to see how Wufei would react to catching Heero and Duo together...heck, he can't get -all- the nookie....just most of it.





	Listening Devices

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

At one point in time, a few months back, one Duo Maxwell had pleaded, cajoled, and in the end, blackmailed one Heero Yuy into taking him to an honest to God mall, where the Japanese boy had suffered in silence as his lover dragged him from store to store. On this outing, Duo purchased a black t-shirt, size XL so that it hung easily on his slim frame, and christened with the motto, 'Some days it's just not worth chewing through the leather straps.' And as one Chang Wufei waited with weary patience for security access code on the door to his room to clear, those words were ringing clearly through his mind.   
  
Today would have been better spent at home, he decided tiredly, preferably in bed, hopefully with one or more people in said bed with him. Stripping off his jacket, he made a halfhearted attempt to hang it on one of the hooks beside the door, barely noticing when he missed and instead it slid down to puddle on the floor.  
  
Toeing off his shoes, he stumbled into the main room and fumbled along the wall for the light switch. Why had he agreed to join the Preventers again? Oh, yeah, to help maintain world peace.   
  
He was beginning to think peace was highly overrated.   
  
"I had less stress when I was sleeping in my Gundam and eating stale crackers," he muttered, surrendering in his search for the switch and instead squinting into the darkness as he made his way to the kitchenette. At least the meals were somewhat more regular as a Preventer.  
  
Three foil-wrapped plates were stacked neatly inside the refrigerator door, just waiting to be heated and Wufei smiled helplessly, shaking his head. "Heero, you'd make someone a good wife," he murmured aloud, although he'd never mention that little quip to Heero. Chang Wufei had not been raised to be a fool and he wasn't about to get his dinner privileges revoked.   
  
Two minutes to heat and dinner was served, devoured in a manner possibly more appropriate to a starving wolf, but then a starving teenager was a fairly close comparison. Sighing contentedly, Wufei rinsed his plate in the sink before putting it in the washer (he'd only needed scolding about that one time. Yuy was simply bizarre when it came to cleaning duties) and he'd retrieved a carton of orange juice from the fridge, debating mentally whether or not it was worth getting a glass if there were no witnesses to bad manners when a sound made him pause.   
  
He glanced at the closed bedroom door, lips pursed in consideration. Either someone had left a particularly graphic movie in the player this morning, or Yuy and Maxwell had gotten home earlier than him and were... alleviating stress, as Heero was wont to put it. It looked like the gods had granted his wish to the wrong people, or at least forgotten to add him into the equation.  
  
If he hadn't been so tired he might have noticed it before. Duo usually started out fairly quiet but by the end he was often up to a vulgar litany of prayers that would have given any real person of the cloth a stroke. And while Heero might not say a word, he was hardly the silent type himself when it came to sex.  
  
Just listening to them was making his body react in a fairly predictable way, and Wufei adjusted himself in his trousers uncomfortably, feeling very much like an intruder. The temptation to open that door and peek inside at them was nearly overwhelming. Just the mental picture was enough to make him groan. He'd seen Duo and Heero entwined often enough to have a fair approximation of what was happening.   
  
The soft, rhythmic moans meant that someone was getting fucked, quite literally, and while Duo had rather cheekily declared once that he was a true bottom boy, Wufei also knew that Heero had no objections in that area either. Ever versatile, both of them.  
  
He crept closer to the door until he was crouched down next to it, listening. The creak of the bed, the soft slap of skin on skin was clearly audible even through the heavy wood and he shuddered slightly, closing his eyes. Was it Duo taking Heero, pushing the Japanese boy down on his knees and taking him with near violent intent?   
  
Mesmerized by the escalating cries, Wufei slowly allowed one hand to slip inside his trousers, wrapping his fingers around his aching erection as another mental picture assaulted him.  Of Heero, holding Duo's legs over his shoulders while he thrust deeply into the longhaired boy's willing body.   
  
He had seen both, watched how simply beautiful and erotic they were together. They'd let him watch them, let him...he stopped, his hand stilling.  
  
No. This was wrong, a gross invasion of their privacy and a violation of their trust. Closing his eyes tightly, Wufei concentrated on slowing his breathing and pulled his wandering hand from his pants. He scrubbed it almost violently against his knee, guiltily trying to rid himself of the sensation of his own erection in his palm.   
  
Climbing to his feet and ignoring the persistent throbbing between his legs, Wufei walked somewhat awkwardly back into the kitchen. The daily reports were stacked neatly on the counter, and he snatched them up, reading them as he determinedly ignored the rising moans from the bedroom.   
  
He had managed to read the first page twice without absorbing any information when the bedroom door opened. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Duo stagger out, dressed in a ratty pair of sweats as he headed right for the refrigerator. He stopped just before he reached it, right next to Wufei and he stared at the other boy, clearly startled.   
  
"Hey, 'Fei," he said slowly, "You all right?"  
  
"Of course I'm all right," Wufei replied, a little too quickly, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're...sitting here in the dark?"  
  
"I only came in a few minutes ago," he said stiffly, and then nearly yelped as Duo plopped down into his lap, muffling his indignant protest with his lips.   
  
Wufei promptly forgot any arguments he had, kissing the other boy almost fiercely. The soft skin beneath his hands was still flushed warm, and Duo simply reeked of sex, the heavy, musky scent of another boy on him, and Wufei inhaled deeply, shifting to bury his face into Duo's shoulder. Smelling Heero on Duo's skin was just as arousing as listening to the two of them, more so, and Duo was squirming in his lap, rubbing his backside against Wufei's aching shaft.   
  
"I thought you said you were hungry."  
  
They both jumped, turning to see Heero watching them from the doorway, wearing nothing more than a pair of skimpy shorts. Duo grinned and stuck his tongue out at him before he got to his feet, leaving Wufei to curse Heero's timing silently.   
  
Heero nodded at him slightly, walking up to peer over Duo's shoulder into the fridge.   
  
Wufei frowned a little, watching them. Heero was not a talkative man, but he usually had a greeting for him at the very least. Was Heero upset with him, he wondered, that he had been kissing Duo so soon after they had been together? The thought drained his arousal away and left him feeling strangely empty, and suddenly he just wanted to be away from them both, to be alone again.   
  
He faked a yawn, stretching as he said, "I'm going to go to bed. It was a really long day."  
  
"Hmm?" Duo was watching the microwave intensely, as if it would cook the food faster if he concentrated hard enough. "All right," he added absently.  
  
Wufei waited a little longer, to see if Heero would add anything and after a moment of silence he stood and walked into the bedroom, loosening his tie.   
  
"What are you doing?" he muttered aloud, unbutton his shirt. Nearly three weeks he'd been staying here, perfectly content with taking whatever Heero and Duo offered him. Why was he feeling restless now?  
  
He should be content with keeping things as they were. He had two handsome lovers to sleep with at night...well, and during the day. And whenever Duo was struck with the mood. And sometimes at breakfast...he shook the thought away before it distracted him. Two lovers. What more could he possibly want, or deserve?   
  
'Never happy with what you have, are you, Chang?' he thought sourly, and he turned away slightly as he heard the door open, not wanting to see whoever it was.  
  
"You lied."  
  
Wufei stiffened almost unconsciously as he turned to face the other boy, his pride stung by the blunt assessment. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You lied," Heero repeated calmly, "I heard you come in. You've been here for approximately twenty minutes." He stepped further into the room and before he'd even thought about it, Wufei had taken a step back, away from him. He had always been impressed and secretly envious that someone of Heero's stature could appear so intimidating, although he certainly wasn't pleased to have directed at him.   
  
Heero tilted his head slightly, asking, "Were you listening to us?"  
  
"I wasn't spying on you," Wufei replied stiffly. It wasn't precisely a lie, and this was just what he'd worried about. Duo and Heero had had a relationship long before he'd moved in with them, and certainly that deserved respect, and privacy if they so wished it. He didn't have a problem with that, and he certainly wasn't jealous of the bond they seemed to have sometimes. He had no right to anything that they didn't offer him. No right at all.  
  
"I didn't say that you were." And Wufei abruptly found himself sprawled out on the bed in a tangle of limbs and warm, soft skin, pinned down by Heero's weight. His own struggles were half-hearted and mostly out of surprise, and Heero held him down easily, leaning down to whisper softly, "Did it turn you on?"   
  
Had it been anyone but Heero Yuy, Wufei would have sworn they were mocking him. But Heero didn't mock, rarely teased, and only asked questions when he expected an answer, one that Wufei was having difficulty formulating as a warm, callused palm swept over the flat plane of his stomach and lower.   
  
"I wasn't...oh!" Wufei gasped as Heero neatly unfastened his pants and shoved them aside, one slim hand worming its way inside to curl around his still-aching erection.  
  
The faintest hint of a smirk curved Heero's lips. "You were listening."  
  
That hand squeezed gently, once, before Heero shifted, rolling them both over easily, and it was strangely enticing to be with someone who was so much stronger than he was. He could place himself safely in Heero's hands, if he wanted, trusting them to be strong enough to hold them both and simply follow their lead.   
  
Which was just as well because Heero wasn't giving him a choice, squirming beneath him as he wriggled out of his shorts in such a way that had Wufei gasping and clenching his hands in the sheets.   
  
No control, no choice, Heero had taken it all, wrapping his bare legs around Wufei's clothed ones, tilting his hips upward and before Wufei could even try to grasp his whirling senses, he was sliding inside easily, surrounded by slick heat that completed his mental pictures from earlier. Duo had been taking Heero, fucking him hard and deep, and he was inside where Duo had been only minutes before.  
  
Just the thought was too much for him, the memory of times before when he'd seen Duo taking Heero, the Japanese boy on his knees as Duo had thrust desperately inside, watching their faces tighten in the onslaught of orgasm, and Wufei only managed one more thrust, deeply, as he came.  
  
He collapsed onto Heero, trembling and feeling his clothing clinging uncomfortably to his sweaty skin as he tried to remember how to breathe. Heero sighed deeply and rubbed his cheek against Wufei's as one of his hands slipped beneath the hem of his shirt to stroke the damp skin beneath.    
  
Wufei lifted his head, touching Heero's face with shaky fingers. "You didn't..."  
  
"No, but I already did once a few minutes ago. I just wanted to feel you come inside me," Heero replied, sighing again and tightening briefly around the softening shaft still inside him. "It felt good."  
  
The words alone made Wufei shiver, and he flexed his hips slightly, reluctant to leave that warm haven even though he knew in another minute or so he wouldn't have a choice.   
  
"Heero, you're such a slut."  
  
Lacking the energy to even be startled, Wufei instead managed to turn his head and look at Duo, who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, in all his annoyed glory.   
  
"Just following the training my teacher provided me with," Heero replied blandly, not bothering to open his eyes. Carefully, Wufei pulled away from him, moving to a position on the bed to better view the coming battle. A day wasn't complete without Maxwell griping at Yuy for something, and Wufei had figured out early on that it was far more amusing to watch from a distance, rather than getting dragged into the fray.  
  
Duo snorted loudly. "It's no use trying to sweet talk me. You could've waited for me, you know."  
  
"We could have," Heero said agreeably. "We didn't."  
  
"You're a master of stating the obvious, you know that?" Duo shook his head, stripping off his pants and letting them fall where they would, ignoring Heero's glare as he crawled into the bed. Without a word, he helped Wufei out of his clothes and nestled himself against Wufei's back, leaving Heero to curl up against his front. Duo sighed deeply, contentedly, before he murmured, "Do you have any idea how beautiful the two of you looked together?"  
  
Wufei caught his breath, chest tightening. "Did we?" he replied, wincing at the slight catch in his voice.   
  
Duo didn't appear to notice. He only chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, you did, pretty boy. Very beautiful." One of his hands squirmed between Wufei's chest and Heero's back, moving up to tweak a nipple. "Good thing you both already belong to me or I'd have had to kidnap you."  
  
A quiet snort came from the other half of the bed. "And how would you manage that?"  
  
"I'd think of something," Duo said cheekily, leaning over Wufei to bite Heero's shoulder.   
  
Wufei barely heard them, already half-asleep as he relaxed in the embrace of his two lovers. Maybe the gods had granted his wish, he decided hazily, he was certainly more relaxed now, and his last thought before he drifted off was he -really- needed to tell Maxwell to stop calling him that.   
  
Pretty boy, indeed.   
  
-finis-


End file.
